


Who Would Have Thought

by XRider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu figuring out feelings, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Hinata Shoyo/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu confessions, Miya Atsumu has a crush, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Olympics, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Wedding, What-If, hinata Shoyo has a crush, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Who Would Have Thought...A simply journey on Atsumu and Shoyo figuring out their feelings. Well mainly Atsumu because he’s an idiot but stillOne shot
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Who Would Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two... that is all

The words  _ who would have thought _ run across Osamu more times than none since Atsumu met Karasuno’s number ten. 

He had known his twin since before day one was even a thing. Arrogant, rude, stupid, and selfish was just a few things that came to mind when he thought of his brother. Then Karasuno number ten showed up. It seemed to ignite something bigger inside Atsumu.

When Atsumu declared he would set for Shoyo one day was when the first one rolled through his brain. 

_ Who would have thought _

Atsumu normally is not one to chase after a spiker unless to perfect a set. Sure he would beg for someone to hit one more set but this was different though. It read different. It felt different. 

Happened again one evening when Atsumu showed up flopping onto his couch uninvited. He had clearly just got back from practice with the Black Jackals. Dumping his bag by the door as he had entered. 

“You remember the little red spiker I wanted to set to one day from Karasuno?”

Osamu simply hummed, pushing Atsumu’s feet off the couch. Of course he remembered. His brother didn’t shut up about him since the day they played against each other. He had mainly been annoyed recently as the ginger seemed to have fallen off the map. He hadn’t shown up in any Japanese volleyball league and he knew Atsumu had been avidly hunting for him. 

“He’s in Brazil playing beach volleyball.”

Oh that’s unexpected 

“I think I should move to Brazil.”

“You are an idiot if you do. More than you already are at least.”

Atsumu made a noise before turning to his brother with a pout. 

“How did you find out anyway?”

“Bokuto showed me a photo of him and another setter on the beach together. Apparently they use to play against each other but they are together now.”

“Together like together together?” Osamu felt his interest rise

For as long as he had known his brother had always been fawned over by fangirls and he basked over the attention. So what would spark a sudden jealousy in the ginger having a boyfriend?

Atsumu grumbled flipping over facing the side of the couch, “I don’t know. Sure seemed like it in the photo. All cuddly like that. What if he doesn’t come back to Japan? What if he stays there because he falls in love with another setter? How am I ever going to set for him then?”

_ Who would have thought _

Here was Atsumu ready to move to a whole new continent just to set for some shrimp. The same one who simply believed if you couldn’t hit his sets you sucked. Who thought of himself as a mini setting God. Actually in thought of potentially leaving his career to chase a spiker. 

Osamu mocked Atsumu, comparing him to a few star crossed lovers he could list. Then encouraged him to move so he would have to be bothered anymore. Finally some peace from his brother unable to bug him. 

Unfortunately his teammates convinced him otherwise

Months later and after days and days of griping about having to watch open tryouts for the team Atsumu suddenly came running into Osamu’s shop. Almost running through the customer line to reach his brother. 

“He’s back! He came! He was at tryouts!”

“Who?”

“Shoyo Hinata!”

“Did he make the team?”

“Yes!”

“I thought you said anyone who made the team was going to-“

“Forget what I said! It’s Shoyo! I get to set to him! Like all the time! I’m his setter now!”

Osamu felt himself slowly blink

_ Who would have thought _

—————

Honestly Osamu never thought it was going to happen. He never thought his brother would get to set for the flying ginger. Fates aligned however and it seems like his brother got his demand. 

He thought that would be enough for him to shut up but it only got worse

It didn’t matter if Osamu ignored his texts and calls or simply tried to be deaf when he cornered him in person. The only thing Atsumu could talk about was Shoyo Hinata. 

It was rather disgusting 

“Osamu I swear his jump is inhuman now! I’m pretty sure he could crush a watermelon with his thighs! We almost narrowed down that stupid quick! Shoyo is coming over this weekend. Shoyo thinks I should let my hair grow out. Shoyo is helping Bokuto plan a proposal for Akaashi. Don’t tell Akaashi. I’m going to the pet store with Shoyo. He is looking at getting a bird! Shoyo is so pumped for this game! We are going to kick Kageyama’s ass! Shoyo recommended this. Shoyo and I are seeing a movie tonight. Shoyo… Shoyo… Shoyo…”

Osamu was on the verge of killing both of them just so he would never have to hear Shoyo’s name again

It was almost worse when he had to deal with them together. Which was rare but with how often Atsumu began to follow Shoyo around it was bound to happen. 

But that’s when he noticed it

_ Who would have thought _

While Atsumu was a pain in the ass to deal with anyday, Shoyo seemed to have mastered him. That or Atsumu had let himself be completely captured by Shoyo. Studying them he couldn’t really tell but the way they worked was insane. 

He had heard the ginger had this way with other players especially with his teammates. He and Atsumu were on a whole new level though. It reminded him of how he first saw him with the other setter only this was even more off court. 

It was like the pair were attached by an invisible bungee cord. Only letting them drift so far before they snapped back together. Any time Atsumu opened his mouth with a retort Shoyo didn’t like a small look was all it took to rein him in. 

Same with Shoyo. The overwhelming hyperness didn’t seem to have faded with age for the short man. Atsumu however seemed to have found a secret key to it. Anytime Shoyo seemed to be ready to bounce around like a bottle rocket, Atsumu only ever had to whisper “Hey Shoyo,” and suddenly his attention was redirected. 

He was still as hyper as they come and often he and Atsumu could run the same wavelength. Atsumu only seemed to use it when he needed Shoyo. Which still showed Atsumu was still the same selfish prick he always had been. 

But still…

_ Who would have thought  _

Those two… 

It was strange. Osamu noticed it more and more after the Adler match. The pair were almost always together. Training or eating together in a strange tandem. Osamu even dropped by one evening after not hearing from Atsumu for a while absentmindedly hoping someone murdered him in his sleep. Was rather surprised to have Atsumu and Shoyo serve him dinner. Watching the two work in the kitchen was creepy. So well oiled. Never speaking about what they needed simply chatting about the day. Ingredients and utensils in the others hand before even asking for it. 

The fact they worked so well on and off the court was weird enough. Now it became an obnoxious amount of flirting. He didn’t even think they realized it. The subtle comments that turned the other red and ducking slightly from view. That stares as the other was too invested to notice. The touches and fact they spent the majority of the time with each other if not then texting each other. 

It was ridiculous

But what surprised him more was Atsumu 

—————

Atsumu crashed into Osamu’s apartment one evening looking rather frantic. He narrowed in on his brother in the kitchen ignoring the roommate with the girlfriend on the couch. Instead he ran and grabbed fistfuls of Osamu’s shirt, pulling him close. 

“I fucked up. I kissed Shoyo. I like Shoyo. Samu I fucked up,” his whispering filled the whole apartment 

The roommate and his girlfriend could be heard sighing before leaving the apartment. They were unfortunately used to Atsumu’s barges at this point. To him they weren’t even specs of dust in the same system. He probably didn’t even realize they existed despite having met them and asked for their names… on several occasions. 

“About time. You two have been skating around each other for months,” Osamu said freeing himself to return to his cooking

Atsumu shook his head and sank to the floor face down. 

“I fucked up. He is never going to talk to me again. He’s never going to hit another spike I send him. He’s going to run away. I fucked up.”

“The hell you do. Kiss him and run?”

Atsumu whined face planted on the floor. When’s the last time they mopped?

“You did not!”

“I panicked! I didn’t mean to! It was like instinct. We were leaving the gym late and you know my way is one direction, his is the other so we were talkin then he’s like ‘see you Tsumu’ and I said ‘see you Sho’ and just freakin kissed his cheek and walked away. Then I realized what I did and he called my name and I just took off here!”

The freaking idiot. The idiot. The absolute moron. 

“I’m not even gay Samu!” Atsumu cried out banging his head on the floor

“You just said you liked Shoyo and you kissed him. I think yer at least a little gay for Shoyo.”

Atsumu’s phone rang. Osamu stares at it, seeing Shoyo’s contact front and center. Atsumu stared at it as it rang. When it finished Osamu noticed it wasn’t the first call from Shoyo he had missed. There were a few alerts from him all unanswered. 

“Dumbass you have to answer him.”

“No,” Atsumu let his head hit the floor again

“You two have been flying around each other at full speed flirting like fools. Are you telling me that you are actually scared of something here?”

Atsumu flipped over facing the ceiling. His face still seemed red and in a bit of shock. 

“Samu, I… I like Shoyo. He’s great and I don’t want to lose that. And yeah sometimes I think kissing him would be nice but I’m not gay. I know he is and I don’t have a problem with it… so I don’t understand…”

Osamu kicked Atsumu’s head slightly, earning a small sound of pain. He really couldn’t believe this idiot was his blood. 

“If you run you will lose him. Just apologize or some shit. Explain it to him but you're the one going around kissing people. If you don’t fix it now there are going to be problems. You two are in the same team and everything. You gotta use that stupid brain of yours and actually think things through you impulsive lazy git.”

Atsumu’s phone buzzed again. Osamu looked down seeing Shoyo again flash in a text. He frowned slightly. Would Shoyo really be this persistent over just a peck on the cheek? Or did this idiot do something else?

“What really happened Atsumu?” Right as Osamu’s phone began to rang

Osamu looked down to see Shoyo’s id flashing at him. He looked at his brother, still a pathetic mess on the floor. He clicked open the call pressing the phone to his face ready to see his brother’s reaction. 

“Hey Sho whatcha need?”   
  


Atsumu sat bolt right up slowly turning to face his brother. Face pale noting the phone pressed to his brother’s ear. 

“Osamu! Do you know where your idiot brother is?”

“Glad we are on the same page that he is an idiot. I may have an idea where he is or headed.”

Atusmu looked up at his brother quickly shaking his head now kneeling and waving his arms side to side frantically.

“What did the idiot do anyway?” Osamu asked smirking at his brother

Shoyo huffed on the other end, “Well we were leaving practice like we always do but we had stuff to do today so we were headed different ways. As we were saying goodbye I was like ‘Goodbye tusmu see you tomorrow!’ and he said ‘Bye Sho love you see you tomorrow’ then he kissed my cheek and then I think it hit him what he did and your brother sprinted away!” 

Osamu rubbed his face and looked down at his brother who was staring up trying to figure out what Shoyo was saying from the otherside.

“Sounds like something stupid he would do. Well if he comes by my place what do you want me to say? Or do you just want to speak to him?”

There was a muffled groan and the sound of Shoyo flinging himself onto a bed. Osamu shouldn’t be too surprised. Neither idiot would know how to handle anything. A real match made in heaven.

“I want to talk… at least find out if it is a slip up or something because last I checked he was very very straight… but,”

“Look Sho you two have been dancing around each other with all the flirting and domestic crap I would not be surprised if you caught feelings for the idiot even if he is Atsumu,” Osamu rolled his eyes kicking Atsumu away from the stove so he could continue

“I never… I didn't… I’m not…” Shoyo sputtered on the other end

“Oh so you haven’t got your feelings sorted either. A real match made in heaven.”

“It’s not funny Samu!” Shoyo groaned as Osamu laughed on the other end

“Well why don’t you two have you mini gay panics alone for a bit then talked when there is a lesser chance of you two saying something stupid.”

Atsumu muttered “Thank God,” slumping back to the floor

This Osamu could have predicted. Having to play middle man in his brother’s shitty love life. The guy mainly had volleyball on his mind and while he was truly brilliant in that aspect and even on paper when it came to humans he lacked general understanding. Maybe more like he didn’t actually care about others but that seemed a bit harsh. 

Obviously his brother very much did care. In his own way he cared for his teammates boosting them secretly in ways they never realize. Osamu also knew Atsumu deeply cared for his family despite the occasional disgruntled look about it. 

Then there was Hinata Shoyo

_ Who Would Have Thought _

He wouldn’t have that’s for sure a small part of him honestly didn’t think Atsumu was capable of that type of love. He honestly figured it was reserved for volleyball only. So Hinata Shoyo was a bit of a surprise. 

It had been obvious from day one he cared or rather obsessed about Hinata in a different way. More likely unsure what to do with the idea of a potential love interest that wasn’t a volleyball. Though it wasn’t a surprise to see that Hinata had the same mindset according to those who knew him in high school. 

Then again if Bokuto could manage to bewitch Akaashi there was hope for these morons. 

“Look just when you think you’ve figured it out let me know. I’m sure the other idiot will come crashing through the door any moment now. He’s probably in just as much as a confused gay panic as you are right now.”

Weird sounds of complaints came from both Hinata and Atsumu from their spots of sulking. Osamu rolled his eyes, hanging up, finally turning down the stove and grabbing a plate for his food. 

He felt Atsumu materialize by his side. Osamu swatted his twin away holding the plate away. 

“You don’t get any of this till you figure out your feelings for Shoyo!”

—————

Atsumu had a plan for practice the next day. He was going to go through like any normal day and when he and Hinata stayed after like normal to work on their sets and hits he would talk to him. 

Though he would never admit it Osamu was the entire reason he was able to get his thoughts into some sort of order. 

It was Osamu who had pointed out that despite all the girls who flocked around him as they grew up he never took interest in any of them. He pointed out that Shoyo had basically become center since the first time they played against each other. 

He also claimed they had been flirting and pinning for each other for years now but Atsumu was still arguing about that one. 

There were a few things that Atsumu did understand on his own. Shoyo Hinata has been a huge part of his life since they first met. He never wanted to be without him. Yes he still thought about what it would be like to kiss him and such…

But he was still… very confused about… well… what it all meant. 

Could he actually love Shoyo or was it… something else?

So his plan was to talk to Shoyo after practice…

Only Shoyo left right after. Same with the next day… and the next. 

He was short and brief over text. Avoided his calls. Avoided being alone with him if at all possible. He never gave him the chance to talk. Instead Shoyo was making him play a great game of chase that was only stressing Atsumu more and more. 

And he tried he really did but he was ninja Shoyo for a reason

The rest of the team seemed to have noticed the shift in the dynamic as well. At first they thought it may have something to do with the Olympic teams being announced soon. Then they seemed to actually catch on. 

Which is probably how Atsumu found himself stuck inside an entire room of the Shoyo Hinata protection squad. 

It was also one of the few times he ever actually feared for his life. 

All Atsumu could think was how. How on Earth was he here. In this situation. Trapped in a room with some actual people and several computer screens and phones. Who would have thought Shoyo had such a huge protection squad? 

Atsumu shifted uncomfortably in his seat as all the eyes were fixed to him. He had just explained the series of events that had happened. Which was rather simply now that he thought about it. He kissed Shoyo and said he loved him. Ran. Then Shoyo has avoided him since. 

Why it took him thirty plus minutes to explain it… he would just blame it on nerves later

It was Kageyama who broke the silence first, “So… you are both stupid then.”

A snort followed by laughter filled the room. The laughter broken and spotty thanks to the multiple zoom and FaceTime calls going on. It didn’t mean it didn’t sting a bit as Atsumu tried to hide his face. 

“Just help me!”

“Well,” Yachi started glancing over at Yamaguchi then to Suga on the screen besides her, “I know we got a call from him the night it happened… but I’m not sure what we can let you know… you know because it’s rude to-“

“Oh hold on Yachi,” Suga interrupted, “We have valuable information. What do you have to trade for it?”

There was a sharp ow and a scolding from Daichi besides Suga. The grey haired man scowled facing Atsumu again from the screen. 

“Look I say just talk to him. He’s confused too right now but he’s mainly scared. He’s worried he will lose you as a friend if things go south.”

“Why is he already thinking things will go south?” Atsumu whined

“Probably because you only recently had your gay panic and had Shoto very convinced that you were very straight,” Oikawa yawned from his bed all the way in Argentina 

Who had invited him was still a mystery to Atsumu but he had a nasty feeling it was his brother. 

“Sure you kissed him and said the cursed words then ran but you gotta think up till that very moment Shoyo thought you were very straight. Not interested. Not an option. Yada yada. Now he’s probably borderline freaked because his crush just did shit like that and he doesn’t want to get hurt because he still thinks he doesn’t have a chance,” Oikawa continued

“Crush?”

A groan filled the room at Atsumu’s hesitation of the word

“Yeah crush. Atsumu this Atsumu that. He’s so cool. Ugh shame really that he doesn’t date. Oh you should see what he did with his hair. Oh he said this today. Oh we did this and made this and went this. His tosses are the best don’t tell Kageyama. Gah Atsumu!” Kenma mocked from his screen not looking up from his work

“He literally never shuts up about you. Even I picked up on it probably before he did,” Kageyama added simply

Atsumu blinked slowly as the words slowly echoed in his brain

_ Who Would Have Thought  _

The tiny embodiment of the sun liked him… as something more…

And he liked him back…

He liked him back…

Oh shit….

He liked Shoyo Hinata like… really liked him

“But… What the hell do I do? He won’t talk to me I’ve tried!”

Atsumu felt frantic now. He needed to tell Shoyo. He needed him to know. 

_ Who Would Have Thought _

That Miya Atsumu would have fallen in love with Hinata Shoyo probably from the first day and he just had never realized it

_ Who Would Have Thought  _

It was going to be Atsumu chasing after Shoyo

“Have you really been trying hard enough though?” Yamaguchi suggested, “Like come on… you know where he lives and where he runs and eats and such. You know how to find him outside of practice and without a phone. You can do better.”

“You’ve mainly tried at practice and been calling him from my kitchen floor. You need to actually go to him,” Osamu said from besides his brother

Atsumu blinked slowly looking at the clock behind the others then around at the group. 

“So I have a chance… if I don’t screw this up right?”

The group rolled their eyes and nodded

“But if you mess up your dead!” Natsu sounded from the shared screen of Kenma

Atsumu looked up at the clock watching every second tick away with such pain. He knew where to go though. It was that time. His workout schedule never changed. No matter what. 

“I know his running route.”

—————

It was one of those moments of stupid courage. 

The kind that every step simply fuels to do the stupid action. Which is maybe why Atsumu was flat out sprinting in the pouring rain along Shoyo’s typically running route. Osamu reminded them so helpfully to run the route backwards so they would actually cross paths. 

Because let's be honest Shoyo runs laps around Atsumu there would be no way he could catch up. 

Atsumu bravery grew with every step he took to Shoyo. His heart moved too fast to feel. The adrenaline hummed through him only fueling him. 

He was going to tell Shoyo. He was going to tell Shoyo he liked him and hopefully kiss him and they can go back to normal. Go back to the moments at practice. Go back to cooking together and curled on the couch watching movies. Go back to the extra tosses and spikes that echoed through the gym when they were supposed to be resting. Go back to the long competitive runs on this very trail he was tracking. 

He wanted Shoyo back. He needed him back. He needed him to stay by him. He didn’t want him gone. 

Atsumu knew it was selfish as hell to want Shoyo to himself. Now he understood why he felt like he did though. Now he understood what all those feelings were. Now he needed to know if he really had a chance. 

_ Who Would Have Thought _

Atsumu laughed slightly as the breath was ripped from him at the thought. 

_ Who Would Have Thought  _

He was actually doing the chasing 

He never thought that was for sure

His feet almost slid from under him as he spotted a blur of orange under a blue rain jacket. Slowly coming toward him in the familiar rhythmic jog. He knew that jog. 

“Shoyo!”

Atsumu shouted, still running on the sidewalk toward Shoyo. The blur of blue with the orange hair slightly poking out from the hood slowed and looked toward him. There were still several strides, an intersection, and then more strides to each other. 

But he was almost there 

Almost there

Atsumu lengthened his stride trying to make the process faster. He needed to know. He needed to try. He needed to try. 

For him

For Shoyo

“Atsumu Wait! Watch out! Stop!”

Stop? Why would he stop? He was almost there. He could let Shoyo run off again. He needed to tell him. He needed to know. 

It had to be now

“Atsumu!”

The squeal of the tires entered Atsumu’s brain too slowly for him to actually register the world around him. 

He had always been a bit blind to that around him. That was no surprise. His only focus on volleyball and now Shoyo. 

Shoyo...

_ Who Would Have Thought _

—————

Shoyo Hinata had never felt such a fear rattle through him. His heart honestly felt like it had jumped out of his chest. His legs wanted to collapse under the sudden pressure in his chest and head. His legs useless to carry him to what was just in front of him. 

Because if he saw… he didn’t know if he could handle it… but he needed to know

Shoyo stumbled clutching the pole before the intersection that had very clearly been telling Atsumu not to walk yet. The little red person standing quietly waiting for it to change. In a mocking sense Shoyo had to wait for it. The cars were still slowly passing before him.

He was afraid to call out… because what if there was no answer

The traffic finally stopped. The little human turned white and fake walked on the light ahead. It was safe to cross now.

Shoyo could already see in front of him though. The guy who had made the emergency stop in the attempt of not hitting Atsumu was scowling and clambering back into his car. Atsumu was shaking. Soaked not just from the rain but from the puddle he had fallen in in the desperate attempt to stop. Likely also shaking a bit from the extra surge of adrenalin that just hit him.

But he was ok

The idiot was ok

Shoyo jogged over pulling the hem of Atsumu’s shirt, dragging him away from the street. Atsumu’s limbs seemed to be trying to catch up with what just happened still as they seemed slumped to Atsumu’s body. 

“You idiot you absolute idiot. Are you ok? You… you aren’t hurt right? Atsumu you are scaring me. Did you hit your head? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Atsumu please are you alright? What were you thinking running out in the street like that?”

Shoyo’s obvious panic drew Atsumu back to the goal at hand. He blinked looking down at his shorter wing spiker. His blue hood now pushed back leaving his face in full view. Red from the effort of his interrupted run. Hair now falling flat against his scalp thanks to the rain. 

“I was looking for you,” Atsumu said slightly hoarse

“I can tell but Atsumu,” Shoyo pulled at Atsumu’s shirt trying to get him to focus

Both still shaking at the event that had just almost happened. Atsumu swallowed, letting out a shaky breath pulling Shoyo into a hug. His confidence seemed to have melted into the puddle he had fallen in. 

Shoyo clinging onto him as he hugged him back. Their panicked breaths finally evening out. They receive some odd stares from passerbyers though there weren’t many. Granted they would have stared too. Two people on the side of a building while hugging in the rain without protection didn’t exactly make a lot of sense. 

Shoyo was the one who pulled back first looking up and down at Atsumu. He grimaced slightly at the man. He may be ok but he was bound to catch a cold like this.

“Come on. You need to get dry and warm,” Shoyo said grabbing Atsumu’s hand to take him home

Only Atsumu didn’t follow, forcing Shoyo to stop as the arm didn’t follow. Shoyo turned to look back at Atsumu who took another deep breath and opened his mouth. Only nothing came out. Atsumu realized that this is what Bokuto meant earlier when he said the easiest yet hardest thing to do was confess. He wanted to desperately… but his confidence was gone.

He was scared again

“Tsumu?” Shoyo whispered approaching him again looking up at his setter 

“Tsumu, we can talk at home,” Shoyo tried to coax but Atsumu shook his head

Atsumu tried again to open his mouth and say the words he so desperately needed to say. What he needed Shoyo to know. He needed… he needed something…

Shoyo got even closer looking up at Atsumu with concern as the man struggled to say whatever it was he seemed so desperate to say.

“Are you sure you are ok? You didn’t hit your head right? I don’t need to take you to the hospital?” Shoyo asked clutching the front of Atsumu’s shirt

Atsumu blinked again letting water droplets fall from his eyelashes down to Shoyo’s cheeks. He needed him to know.. He needed him to know… so why couldn’t he just say it? Why couldn’t he…

Oh

Atsumu’s brain clicked into place. He raised a hand gently to Shoyo’s face gently cupping his cheek. Shoyo blinked rapidly for a moment then stared surprised at Atsumu. Waiting for the next move. His heart spiked with many things unsure of how he was supposed to react to the oddly sluggish and silent Atsumu.

Atsumu leaned down slightly letting his breath blanket Shoyo’s face. Praying slightly the gum he had been chewing on before the frantic run had kept his breath slightly minty. His stomach swirled anxiously as he heard Shoyo take a sharp breath but he didn’t stray.

Instead his eyes seemed hooded as they lazily looked up at him. The gleam from his eyes like sun rays peeking from clouds. Shoyo shaking again as Atsumu brought the second hand to his face cradling his face in his hands.

_ Who Would Have Thought _

“I love you,” Atsumu whispered before finally leaning down to kiss Shoyo

—————

_ Who Would Have Thought _

The Olympic stage was finally set. The monster generation was finally ready to show the world what they could really do. It was game one of a long battle to the podium. Shoyo couldn’t help but look out to the court that now waited for them. Waited for him. 

“What getting nervous?” 

Shoyo jumped slightly before scoffing and looking behind him

“Come on Kageyama, I’m not a kid anymore!”

Kageyama scoffed and looked out at the court as well. 

“We are going to win,” Kageyama said firmly watching as their first opponents stepped onto the court for warmups 

“Don’t let Oikawa hear you say that so early. He will make you regret it,” Teased Shoyo

“Are you saying Oikawa is a better setter than me?” Kageyama asked with a slight bite but Shoyo was simply smirking at him

“Be nice to my spiker Tobio.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, turning to the basket of balls beside them. He tossed Atsumu a ball as he approached and draped an arm around Shoyo. He caught the ball with one hand resting it on his hip studying the other team.

“He is right though we are going to win,” Atsumu whispered in Shoyo’s ear

“You are right. We will.”

“Why do you agree when it comes from him but not me,” Kageyama rolled his eyes again as Shoyo poked a tongue at him

“Behave you three. Seriously focus!” Iwaizumi called to them causing them to jump slightly

“And you two! No PDA!” Iwaizumi added pointing at Atsumu and Shoyo, “Try and be professionally for once in your lives!”

Atsumu scoffed, pressing a kiss to Shoyo’s temple. A lot has happened since his confession in the rain. The pair had actually sat and talked about what they were feeling and what they should do about it when they got home that night. Things simply blossomed from there.

They had been together ever since. To the surprise of their friends and family they had actually kept their relationship fairly private. Sure everyone knew they were together now as they had desperately waited for updates that evening. It was the little things though. 

They didn't know exactly when the pair moved in together. They just know it suddenly happened when they went over one evening to find they were at a completely different appartment. They didn’t realize the pair had dragged some mutt off the street until they asked Bokuto and Akaashi to watch him one weekend while they went to visit Shoyo’s mom and by then it turns out they had him for at least three month. 

They hadn’t even realized Atsumu had proposed. Not even Osamu who thought for sure he would have been the next to know besides Shoyo himself. No no one knew.

They never exactly explained the reason for keeping their relationship so private. It was just something that they had agreed to when they first started as they both got used to things. Shoyo having never really been in a serious relationship besides the odd attempt with Kageyama back in highschool and Atsumu still figuring out his sexality it just made sense to them to figure it out together. They found they liked the peace. It was easier. It worked better.

“Come on I guess we can't keep our secret forever,” Shoyo said reaching up tugging at the small chain around Atsumu’s neck that contained two rings that had been resting under his warm up jacket

Atsumu hummed, pressing another kiss to Shoyo’s forehead as he reached down to unzip Shoyo’s warm up jacket. Taking away the jacket that honored him as a Japan Olympian to reveal the new jersey he now wore. Shoyo was wearing his old highschool number ten. Atsumu felt a sense of pride seeing MIYA over the number ten instead of HINATA.

Shoyo took off Atsumu’s jacket revealing his jersey reading MIYA eleven. Atsumu reached up and tugged on the matching chain and rings hanging from Shoyo’s neck with a smile. 

“Miyas hurry up or I will bench you!” their coach called bringing them back to the matter at hand

“You two got married and didn’t invite me!” Bokuto screeched shaking Shoyo’s shoulders

The rest of the team joining in the gawking looking at the back of Shoyo’s jersey to see it indeed didn’t say Hinata anymore. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Shoyo said sheepishly 

“Boke weddings aren’t supposed to be a surprise!” Kageyama said also grabbing Shoyo’s jersey 

“Harass them after the game! Come on we got a game to win!” Iwaizumi yelled

Yes sir echoed around him and the team set to work. Shoyo reached up to the rings around his neck and kissed them. Atsumu mimicked the movement before finally turning to join Kageyama. Stupid smiles on the pair’s faces. 

_ Who Would Have Thought…  _ A declaration to set for someone one day would lead to all of this. 

_ Who Would Have Thought…  _ Miya Atsumu would send his first set on the Olympic stage to his husband for an easy kill. 

_ Who Would Have Thought _ … Atsumu would love someone more then volleyball who also happened to share his love for the game

Yeah…  _ Who Would Have Thought _

  
  



End file.
